


Nymphadora's Nymphos - Luna's Induction

by NymphadorasNymphos



Series: Nymphadora's Nymphos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bath of Pee, Cum on food, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Love, First Time, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Multi, Pee, Piss, Pixie Puffs, Ravenclaw, Room of Requirement, Sleep Walking, Squirting, Urine, Wet Dream, Young Love, golden showers, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third story in the Nymphadora's Nymphos series. However, this is a slight prequel to my previous stories and explores a connection and love between Cho Chang & Luna Lovegood, leading to Luna eventually joining the famous girls only group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho warms her feet by the fire late one Friday night, when an unexpected visitor sleepwalks into the common room with a slight twist. A burning desire awakens within Cho, for Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great!

Spells: I'm currently working on my own spells, if you would like to know more about them, see the final chapter of my first story "Nymphadora's Nymphos: Ginny's Induction"

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

It was a cold late September night in the Ravenclaw common room. Cho had come down to get warm by the fire as it flickered and burned away. She'd been having trouble sleeping lately and had given up trying tonight.

Cho sat in her pyjamas, rubbing her arms to warm herself, holding her cold bare feet near the fire. She was grateful it was Saturday tomorrow, no classes. If she stayed up late, it really didn't matter and it was almost Monday. Her favourite night of the week.

Monday was the night when the girls met for Nymphadora's Nymphos, Cho had been a member for a while now and since joining hardly ever missed a night. She often found herself being the first there and the last to leave.

Cho sat staring into the fire thinking about all the fun and crazy things that might happen on Monday. The crotch of her pyjama bottoms were getting moist, merely at the thought of it.

She was startled as the door opened at the top of the stairs. Cho saw Luna's head over the balcony as she walked through the door. Cho turned back to look at the fire thinking it would be nice to talk to Luna. They hadn't spoken much in the past, but Cho had always found Luna intriguing. Such a beautiful personality and mind, she'd always wanted to know her better.

After a few moments Cho turned around to greet Luna, "Hey Luna, I couldn't sle...", Cho stopped mid-sentence, her mouth dropping wide open. Cho stared, as Luna walked over to the fire and sat down next to her, completely naked, not wearing as much as a sock. Seemingly acting like it was nothing out of the ordinary, cross-legged grinning and staring into the fire.

She didn't know what to say. Her jaw almost hit the floor, Luna sat there smiling as Cho eyed her up and down, why wasn't she saying anything? Cho was certainly used to seeing naked girls by now, being a member of Nymphadora's Nymphos, it gave Cho more confidence in situations like this. Not that she’d ever been in a situation quite like this, and she was growing increasingly frisky, having turned into somewhat of an exhibitionist herself.

"Luna, are you ok?"

She didn't reply. Luna glanced over towards Cho's general direction, almost looking right through her, as some sort of acknowledgment and smiled.

A few moments passed, Luna raised a thumb to her lips and started sucking it. She rocked gently back and forth, not seeming to feel the cold at all, even though, based on her incredibly perky nipples, she clearly was.

The only thing Cho could imagine, was that Luna was sleepwalking. She'd never seen anyone sleepwalk before, especially not naked. She wasn't sure she was sleepwalking, but as Luna sat there completely naked sucking her thumb, what else could it be?

Cho didn't move for a few minutes for fear of startling Luna, who occasionally let out a strange noise or two and the odd hum. Cho thought, what if another student came down or a teacher came in to check on us. She couldn't leave Luna here, she might hurt herself. It would be a difficult situation to explain, especially if Luna suddenly woke up.

She decided to try and carefully wake Luna. Cho leant over and gently ran a hand across Luna's leg, "Luna, wake up". She didn't move. "Luna", Nothing.

Cho got to her knees and edged over a little closer, putting a warm hand to Luna's bare back, "Time for bed, Luna", Cho tried again without any success.

Luna barely seemed to notice Cho touch her, she ran her hand up and down her back trying to rouse her, but she didn't react in the slightest. Cho decided to be more forceful, she couldn’t just leave her there all night for someone, boy or girl, to come down and find.

Cho stood and bent down behind Luna, wrapping her arms around her chest and under her arms. "Come on Luna, 1.. 2.. 3". Cho carefully lifted Luna up as best she could and Luna's instincts kicked in, helping herself up at the same time, all the while continuing to suck her thumb.

Luna was up, but Cho didn't trust her to stay on her own two feet. She put Luna's arm around her neck and wrapped one around her waist to held her steady, the other hand on her tummy. "Time to go up stairs Luna, bed time".

They both stumbled around for a few seconds, while Cho tried to steady her and get her moving. Cho suddenly felt her foot step in something wet. She almost dropped Luna in her surprise, but managed to keep a hold of her. She wondered what it could be, but having not brought a drink down and Luna having brought nothing at all, she couldn't imagine what it could be.

She looked at Luna, and back to the floor, realising the wet patch was right where Luna had sat down in front of the fire. Unless she'd just got out of a shower she must have been having a very wet dream. Cho couldn't help but giggle.

She looked down at Luna's still bald slit, and without hesitation slid a finger between her lips. She pulled her finger back and a trickle of juice made it’s way down Luna's thigh.

Cho pushed her wet finger into her mouth and tasted Luna’s discharge without a thought. Cho shivered all over, realising that the gusset of her own pyjama bottoms was now getting wetter too.

As much as Cho wanted to, she had to fight her natural urges to throw Luna down in front of the fire, spread her legs and dive in. She had to get Luna to bed before anyone came down and discovered them.

She firmed up her hold of Luna and started to make their way to the dorm rooms. The girls arrived at Luna’s dorm a few quiet minutes later. Cho needed to pull the covers back and sort her pillows, she couldn't just dump Luna naked on her bed, and she couldn't just sit her in a chair. What with the rather wet legs, feet and dribbling slit. She leant Luna against the wall and started straightening her bed, pulling the curtains round to give her some privacy.

Cho noticed her sheets were already quite soaked, Cho immediately put her nose to them. It smelt amazing, quite musky, as she took a deep breath, rubbing her nose and lips against the wet sheets. It was clearly the same juice that she'd sampled downstairs.

The last thing Cho wanted to do right now was put Luna to bed and go back to her own room severely unsatisfied, but she didn't have a choice. Cho couldn't see any pyjamas, and she didn't fancy her chances of dressing a rather wet, sleepwalking Luna, without waking someone else up.

She grabbed hold of Luna and guided her over to the bed, sitting her down on the edge. Cho quickly bent down to grab her legs to swing them into the bed, but caught sight and smell of Luna's very moist and cute slit. The smell was so strong, Cho felt the warmth emanating from it and she couldn't help herself.

Cho looked around to see that the other girls were still sleeping soundly, and that Luna didn’t appear to be awake.

Cho dropped to her knees to take her chance while she still could. She softly wrapped her lips around Luna’s opening, pushing her entire tongue against the length of her undercarriage. She massaged it, running it up and down the smooth tight opening, lapping up every drop she found. Cho continued licking and drinking away for a few seconds longer and then forced herself away with a shudder.

She knew she had to stop, but she had to go back for one last thing. Cho thrusted her nose as deep as she could inside Luna's wet slit, inhaling deeply and rubbing around it like a curious dog, coating her face in the juices that were flowing from Luna.

Cho reluctantly pulled back and stopped. That was her fun over for the night, but so incredibly worth the risk.

She took hold of Luna's wet feet and lifted them into bed. She made Luna comfortable, covering her up before taking one last look. Hoping it wasn't the last time she'd get to see Luna's cute naked body. She pulled the curtains around the bed to give her some privacy and made her way up to bed.

Her face was still covered in Luna's juices. Cho licked her lips and rubbed it all over her face, quivering and causing goosebumps to spring up all over her body.

As Cho got to her dorm, she felt her pyjama bottoms were soaked from front to back, she couldn't sleep in them. She felt so horny and naughty, she decided to take a leaf out of Luna's book and stripped. She flung her pyjama top aside and peeled her bottoms off, watching them come away from her soaking crotch. She turned them inside out and rubbed the wet patch against her naked chest taking a quick taste of the soggiest area. She then proudly put them out for display on the chair next to her bed for all to see in the morning, which gave her a rush of excitement. 

She climbed into bed naked and still producing a considerable amount of juice. She intentionally left the curtains open on the off chance that the other girls would wake to see her in all her glory, should the covers come off at all.

Cho lay there with one hand between her legs, gently rubbing away at her wet opening and thinking of Luna, as she drifted happily off to sleep.


	2. Late Night Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho awakens the following morning, aroused with the thoughts of the night before. Naked Luna, sleepwalking into the common room, and the naughty taste and smell that lingered with Cho.
> 
> Cho sets out to make Luna hers, trying to recreate what happened the previous night and start something with younger sweet blonde.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great!

Spells: I'm currently working on my own spells, if you would like to know more about them, see the final chapter of my first story "Nymphadora's Nymphos: Ginny's Induction"

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at **hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com** :)

Cho awoke to find her dorm room empty the next morning. She was excited, realising in the night she must've kicked all the bed clothes to the floor, having left the curtains open in the night. Hoping that the other girls would have a nice view in the morning when they woke.

Cho lay on her back, spread over the bed with one bare leg dangling off the side. Which must have given the girls a wonderful sight, at least Cho thought so. She had developed a real love and desire to show her body to anyone who'd look. Cho didn't care who saw her naked, the girls who shared her bedroom had seen her naked on several occasions. Sometimes simply while getting dressed, others when she'd felt a little frisky and had just stripped to lay on her bed and read a book. They'd even caught her masturbating several number of times, but Cho was very confident in her body now. It only served to increase her sexual drive when others saw her.

Laying naked on her bed, casually playing with herself. Cho’s thoughts went straight back to Luna, after last night’s excursion. She couldn't get the image of her cute body, taste and smell out of her head.

Cho spread her legs, in full view of the entire, sadly empty bedroom, and slipped her hands between her legs. She ran her fingers all over her smooth slit, brushing them against her opening and teasing her clit.

Cho already lay in a rather large wet patch after going to bed last night masturbating. But she was determined to add to it.

"Volvia", Cho held her wand, as it vibrated for a moment. She leaned to one side and gently slid her fifteen inch wand, hilt end first, into her anus. As the end began to enter her, it vibrated. Cho quivered as she pushed it deeper inside her rectum.

The spell she had cast was created by her friend Katie Bell, it made the witches' wand vibrate to almost any level of intensity when inserted anally, or otherwise.

The wand was vibrating violently against the inner walls of her rectum. Cho shoved her hand back between her legs, pushing multiple fingers inside her warm, wet vagina. Thrusting back and forth quickly and deeply, feeling the urge to cum getting stronger already. The thrill of potentially being caught at any moment only increasing her arousal.

Cho flipped over onto all fours, pushing the wand even deeper into her ass. Repeatedly running her fingers over her clit, Cho could feel herself almost hitting her peak and squirting all over the bed.

The wand in Cho’s ass began vibrating harder. Her legs began to shake from the vibrations, and the waves of ecstasy swimming through her entire body. Cho thrust several fingers back inside her dripping warm hole, feeling her entire hand become soaked in her own juices.

After several quick, rapid fingers squelching in and out of her. A huge explosion erupted, spraying against her hand and shooting out in multiple directions. Cho’s toes curled so hard, they felt as if they were going to break. Cho face planted her pillow as she sprayed another huge jet of cum off the end of the bed.

Cho arched her back in the explosion, the spray hitting her legs and feet, soaking her bed again as it spilled over onto the floor, hitting her own trunk.

She collapsed flat on her tummy. Panting and lying in her own warm juices, with the wand still peeking out from her ass hole and vibrating hard. The vibrations kept Cho's orgasm at it's peak for some time, her pussy continuously gushing as her body convulsed on the bed with each shot of hot cum.

When she could take no more, Cho reached around to pull the wand from her ass. The sensation of it sliding out caused a final series of heavy squirts to splash out, soaking Cho’s legs and feet further, and the bed one last time. The wand stopped vibrating as soon as Cho removed it, however her legs were shaking so much she couldn't even sit up.

Cho lay there on the bed, secretly hoping someone would walk in, smiling as she thought of Luna and the fun she’d had with her, however brief last night when she helped her to bed.

Gradually, Cho rolled onto her side, stretching out an arm to grab her pyjama bottoms and proceeded to wipe her dirty wand on them. Setting it down on the bed side table.

After laying in her own mess for a few minutes smiling, she began to feel stronger and sat up to take in the sights of her explosive squirting.

She grabbed her wet feet, pulling the wettest looking foot close to her mouth. Cho examined it carefully, smirking and taking in the smells of her cum, still hoping someone might walk in on her.

Cho started lapping at the arch of her foot, running her tongue over it and pulling it closer to run it along her heel, determined to clean as much off as she could. Finally, she flicked her tongue at her toes, popping it between each one in turn. Quivering at the sensations of licking her own toes, as she felt more warm juices trickling out onto the bed.

Cho let her foot drop down to the bed, instantly soaking it in the cum again that was all over her sheets. She glanced over the end of her bed, ‘Should've put away those books last night’, she laughed.

Her trunk was covered in multiple splashes, along with her books, and most of her socks and underwear. She glanced further and saw the occasional drop here and there, including what looked like a top that wasn't Cho's, dotted in a few dark splashes of cum that had soaked into the top.

Cho laughed to herself and smiled as she sat back on her bed, tracing a finger around the very wet sheets and popping it in her mouth. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, dropping her feet to the floor, hearing a tiny splat as she did, her feet still soaked. She walked around to her trunk at the end of the bed, leaving small wet foot prints on the hard floor.

A cute pair of slightly splashed socks caught Cho’s eye, so she grabbed them and sat down on the wet floor, pulling them on over her dirty toes and soaking the socks further, much to her delight.

Cho walked back to her bed and pulled on her pyjama top from last night, along with the still damp and now slightly soiled pyjama bottoms. As she pulled the bottoms up, the crotch stuck to her sopping wet gusset, creating a large dark patch between Cho’s legs.

Feeling in a naughty mood, Cho left her incredibly wet sheets for all to see, along with the wet footprints and everything else she'd hit in the room, as she headed down stairs in her soiled pyjamas and socks to the common room and found it almost deserted. Except for a few busy fifth years, working hard on what must’ve been some of their first OWL homework, the common room was empty. One of the boys looked up from his books, staring at Cho. She noticed his eyes drifting south and he smiled at her, clearly spotting the slowly growing wet patch between her legs.

Cho walked past the fifth year, making no attempt to hide her sodden crotch, noticing him blush as she saw his cock rising swiftly in his trousers. Grinning from ear to ear Cho gave him a look back over her shoulder, pulling her pyjama bottoms down and flashing her bare behind at him quickly. She winked and made her way to the great hall for some breakfast.

As Cho walked into the great hall, she immediately looked for Luna, and found her sitting alone at the end of a table, so decided to join her. After all, she might've remembered what Cho did to her last night, she had to know.

"Morning Luna", Cho said with a smile, trying not to act oddly in anyway.

Luna looked up from her bowl of cereal with a glazed look and half grin across her face.

"Morning Cho. Looks like you’re in a good mood", said Luna.

"Yeah, I had a great night, how about you Luna, Sleep well?", Cho had the perfect chance to ask, and see if Luna remembered anything about last night.

"Ok, I think. Although I may have gone sleepwalking again last night, but it's hard to remember sometimes". Cho let out a tiny smirk, as Luna took another mouthful of cereal.

"Oh, does that happen often? Do you ever wake up and find yourself in strange places?", asked Cho.

"I sleep walk a few times a week, I think. It started when mum died, although I’ve no idea why. I've woken up all over the castle before, sometimes I get back to bed but sometimes people find me. I’ve even woken up naked and in the strangest places before, I once walked out of my house and two miles across a field. I woke up naked standing in a stream and peeing down my legs. A group of muggles were fishing in the stream and looked very confused. I rarely hurt myself, but it can be quite embarrassing sometimes".

"Wow, that's incredible. But it must be quite worrying sometimes. Have you ever done anything to try and stop yourself getting out of bed?", Cho asked.

"I've tried tying myself to the bed, but I usually manage to untie it in my sleep. I used to wear shoes to bed, but after the first few times I found myself having taken them off, and losing them. Or I’d wake up with smelly, sweaty feet. I'm quite used to it now, it can be quite fun waking up in strange places".

Cho gave a little smile to Luna, she certainly enjoyed Luna's adventure last night. But she still wasn't sure if Luna remembered anything.

Cho buttered some toast and sat there silently eating it, watching Luna whenever she wasn't looking. Cho was fascinated with Luna, she couldn't get the sight of her naked sleepwalking body out of her head. She could still taste and smell her.

A few minutes passed and Luna finished her cereal. She skipped out of the great hall, leaving Cho sat by herself at the table.

Cho swore she could actually smell the sweet musky scent that she tasted from Luna last night. She wondered if she'd left a little something on the bench. Cho leant over the table and had a quick look to see if it looked wet, when she was suddenly hit by the strong aroma. There was no doubt in her mind, her almost empty bowl of Pixie Puffs, smelled of Luna.

She grabbed the spoon without a second thought and scraped up every last bit in the bowl, shoving Luna's spoon into her mouth.

Sure enough, it was the same delicious juice that Luna had produced last night while she’d been sleep walking, albeit slightly sugary from the cereal.

Cho couldn't believe it, she savoured the mouthful but wished for more. She swallowed the still slightly warm mouthful of mushy goodness, her eyes rolling back into her head in ecstasy at what she had just eaten. She thought to herself that Luna must have filled that bowl up not more than ten minutes ago, and it was quite full when Cho had sat down.

Cho wished she could go back in time and steal the full bowl from under her and slowly eat the entire contents, while sitting on her bed masturbating. She grabbed the bowl and licked it clean, lapping up every last bit she could find, suddenly the cold buttery toast wasn't so appealing anymore.

She quickly stood up, feeling her wet patch had grown even more, and walked from the great hall. Having had the best breakfast ever and leaving the most wonderful taste in her mouth, Cho felt satiated, warm and happy. But at the same time, felt incredibly frustrated that she couldn't just talk to Luna about what happened, for fear of rejection, or Luna not liking what Cho had done to her.

Worst of all, the thought of her never getting to taste Luna again and missing out on all the things she'd been imagining doing with Luna.

Cho kept her discoveries to herself over the next week or so, she hadn't plucked up the courage to talk to Luna yet, but she had attempted to recreate what had happened that night in the common room.

Cho had stayed up late almost every night in the common room over the next week. Sometimes even falling asleep, in the hopes of Luna walking down those stairs again. She even sat with her most mornings at breakfast, hoping to get the chance to lick her bowl clean again.

Sadly Cho had not had the chance to taste any of Luna's special cereal, but each morning she'd come down to breakfast and found Luna eating it, she found it to be the same cereal giving off the same sweet strong smell. Cho felt frustrated but also happy and excited at the fact Luna was quite clearly a sexually active girl, even if it was only with herself, for now.

It was Friday night, exactly a week since it had happened, when Luna walked down the steps from her bed and into the common room, completely naked.

Cho had an idea earlier, while she was watching Luna across the table, eating her dinner in the great hall. If Luna was going to sleep walk naked into the common room, Cho wanted to make it as easy as possible to make some real 'magic' happen between them.

After everyone had fallen asleep in Cho's room, she quietly got out of bed. Cho pulled a dressing gown over her already naked body, so she could quickly and easily remove it if Luna happened to wander down. Cho could hide the dressing gown and pretend that she was sleep walking naked too, blaming it on the conversation they'd had the week before, and she would hope it then lead on to something more.

Taking up her usual spot on the sofa nearest to the fire, Cho sat there thinking about all the amazing things she could do with Luna as she toasted the soles of her feet against the warm glow of the fire. Keeping herself busy and awake, as her dressing gown lay open on the sofa, she played with her moist opening. Flicking at it half-heartedly, occasionally popping a finger in her mouth.

The hours slowly ticked away as Cho shuffled around on the sofa, constantly adjusting her position, trying to stay comfy and warm. Whenever Cho was alone, and sometimes even when she wasn’t, she would push a hand between her legs and play with herself.

Cho was struggling to keep her eyes open. With the warmth of the fire and the long frustrating week she'd had. She finally succumbed as her eyes became too heavy to keep open, and she fell asleep flat out on the sofa with her feet dangling over the end, her dressing gown wide open and one hand resting between her legs.

An hour or so had passed before Cho woke up, doing so with a jolt as her foot felt warm, but wet at the same time. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, looking towards the end of the sofa and between her legs. To her delight, she saw Luna, lapping away at the arch of her foot.

Cho wasn't new to the sensation of having her feet played with, it was a popular thing with all the girls in the club and Cho had always enjoyed receiving attention to her feet and giving it to others. But to wake up finding Luna happily lapping away, was a dream come true, or maybe it was a dream, Cho thought.

Cho’s dressing gown was already wide open, revealing her naked body, but she didn't actually know if Luna was in some strange form of sleepwalk or not. But at this point, she didn't care.

She ran both her hands down her legs, separating them as much as she could without disturbing Luna's amazing foot job. Cho pushed her middle and index fingers deep inside her already wet, aching vagina. Masturbating deeply, but slowly, as to not disturb Luna. Cho could feel herself reaching a state of pure bliss, feelings of an intense powerful orgasm about to erupt.

Cho thrust her soaked fingers hard and fast inside herself. Pulling them out and erupting, as her fingers brushed her clit rapidly. Unable to stop herself, she pulled her foot away from Luna’s attentive tongue bath. Her squirt gushing all over her face and chest, covering the sofa and hitting the floor in several places. Cho covered her face in her own warm juices, whilst pushing as many wet fingers from the other, into her mouth as she lay back convulsing on the sofa, repeatedly gushing and squirting.

“Oh, uhh hi Cho, I must’ve been sleepwalking again. I… I hope you don’t mind, but I think I was licking your feet. I have a bit of a fetish you see, I’m so sorry”, cried Luna, as tears began to form and she walked towards the dorm rooms.

Cho jumped up from the sofa, leaving her dressing gown behind on the wet sofa and ran towards Luna, both of them now completely naked.

“Luna”, said Cho excitedly, “It’s ok, I don’t mind, please don’t go, come back”, said Cho placing her hands gently around Luna’s sides and turning her back to face her.

Luna looked Cho in the eyes, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as the girls stood naked together at the foot of the stairs. Cho wanted to put her at ease quickly. She smiled sweetly at Luna, leaning in and kissing her where a tear rested on her cheek. Quickly Cho thought of a fun idea and got down on her knees in front of Luna, tracing a hand down her thigh and behind the back of her knee, causing her foot to rise off of the floor.

Cho took Luna’s heel in her other hand, resting it in her palm, as she gazed up into Luna’s eyes and softly wrapped her lips several of her tiny toes. Cho flicked the tip of her tongue against a few of them, bathing them in her saliva as the tears dried up and a small smile appeared on Luna’s face.

“I’ve never had anyone else suck my toes before”, said Luna, sounding happier and more confident than before.

Luna traced a finger over her flat chest, scooping up various drops of Cho’s still warm squirt, and slipping the dirty finger into her mouth and sucking it clean in one.

"Mmm, you taste very sweet, Cho", Luna said plainly, as if she were merely commenting on the weather.

Cho smiled as she gave one final suck of Luna’s toes, and gently released the heel of Luna’s foot, placing it down on the floor.

Luna grabbed Cho’s hand, and quickly lead her back to the wet stained sofa. Cho sat on the sofa, as an eager Luna quickly knelt down in front of Cho and put her hands to Cho’s thighs. She pushed them gently apart, Cho’s wet creamy slit peeked out, as Luna stared at it with a look of hungry desire in her eyes.

The girls caught each others eyes, both smiling, and Luna bent down without further hesitation and latched her mouth around Cho. Her warm lips enclosing her wet slit, her tongue pressing up against it, cleaning up the creamy mess that Cho had created.

Cho was in a state of excited shock. Luna pushed her face into Cho's sopping wet vagina. Covering it in the juices that were still dribbling out. Luna pulled back, as she inhaled deeply and stared wide eyed at Cho, licking her lips. Luna grinned at Cho as she blinked slowly with a glazed over look on her face.

Luna regained her focus, glancing back at Cho’s moist undercarriage. Luna raised a hand, extending a thumb and forcefully inserted it into Cho's slightly moist asshole, followed quickly by plunging her tongue deep in to Cho's warm opening.

Cho couldn't believe what was happening, Luna was doing so many of the things she'd been imagining. She hadn’t had to ask her to do any of them, Cho was so surprised that any of this was happening, it couldn’t have been easier as she put a hand to the back of Luna's head and pushed her harder into her moist crotch. Cho could feel her warm tongue lolling around and licking at her insides.

She felt Luna’s warm breath as her nose rested just above her slit, gently exhaling over her as she continued to tongue and finger Cho’s holes.

A few incredible minutes passed, some of the best she’d experienced. And Cho had almost completely forgotten that anyone could catch them, any moment they could walk in and see Luna buried between her legs.

The sudden thought of this caused a surge of heat to course through her body. Cho felt beads of sweat forming between her chest and trickling down to her tummy, as her new friend worked over her holes.

Cho felt herself coming to an intense climax, her toes curling once more, she slid down on the sofa, pressing her feet hard against Luna’s back. Luna latched on tight and drank down every hot squirt that hit the back of her throat.

Luna kept swallowing as fast as she could. After several mouthfuls Luna spluttered, coughing and covering Cho’s tummy in cum, as she pulled away. Still with half a mouthful swilling around her tongue, Luna climbed up Cho and stuck her wet tongue out as it dripped with Cho’s own juices.

Cho opened up and took Luna’s hot cum soaked tongue in her mouth as the pair made out, swapping Cho’s juices back and forth between them as it dripped all over Cho’s chest, their tongues probing the corners of each other’s mouths.

Luna pulled away, extending her tongue once more to lick up a trickle that found it’s way down Cho’s chin and neck, flicking her tongue playfully around Cho’s breasts and searching for any drop that had fallen.

“That was my first time with another girl, was I good?”, Luna asked hopefully.

Cho’s eyes widened as she stared at Luna in disbelief, “That was your first time? But… how? You do things that some people never do in a lifetime, and you did them first time, without me even telling you, have you been with a boy before?”.

Luna grinned, pleased that she had been good.

“No. I… I’ve never been with a boy either. I’ve done a lot to myself, alone. But that was my first time with a girl, I’m glad it was with you… Oh and good! I’m glad I was good”, said Luna, smiling again.

Cho’s mouth hung open again, “You mean, you were a virgin, I was your first?”, Cho exclaimed delightfully and smiling. “Wow, I don’t think many first times have ever been that good. How did you… get so good?”, asked Cho.

“My Mum died when I was nine, and I found a spell book of hers with some very interesting charms. I didn’t really understand what they were at the time, so I found my mother’s old wand and tried a few out on myself. I quickly realised how amazing they were and I’ve played with myself every day since, I’ve always enjoyed my own cum too. I found out about other fetishes, like feet and pee, through Daddy's magazines, I've been reading them for years. But until now, I’ve only played with my own. I’ve just been waiting all this time for someone to play with, like the girls do in those magazines”, Luna said, staring at Cho.

“Wow, you are just incredible Luna. I’m so glad I got to be your first. Although, I do have a small confession to make”, Cho explained to Luna about the other night when she caught her sleepwalking naked and took advantage, deciding it wouldn’t be good to have any secrets with Luna.

“I hope you don’t mind Luna, if I hadn’t done it, we may never have met like this and become such special friends”, Cho said heartfully, smiling at Luna.

Luna had been smiling all the way through as Cho told her what she’d done with her during one of her many naked night-time excursions. Luna felt a closer connection to Cho, even more so than just a few moments ago.

“I don’t mind at all, in fact I think it makes this all the more special. I hope we can have fun together often?”, asked Luna hopefully.

“I hope we get the chance to have fun every day!”, exclaimed Cho happily.

Both girls smiled and stared at each other for a moment, both feeling a wave of happiness rush over them. Luna jumped up and climbed on top of Cho, spreading her legs either side of her as she sat in her lap, sharing a warm, wet embrace and a few excited kisses before Luna relaxed, resting her head on Cho’s shoulder and smiling.

Cho wrapped her arms around Luna, embracing her as she sat in her lap cuddling up to her.

“I wish we could stay here all night”, whispered Luna.

Cho smiled, “Me too, I could stay up all night!”, Cho exclaimed. Then she had a sudden obvious realisation. They could stay up all night, she knew the perfect place to go.

“Luna, we could stay up all night. I know somewhere safe we can go, we won’t be disturbed”, said Cho excitedly.

Luna’s head shot up off of Cho’s shoulder as she stared back at her.

"The room of requirement”, Cho said.

Cho was very familiar with using the room of requirement to have sex in, seeing as the weekly meetups were held there.

Luna jumped up off of Cho’s lap and helped her off the wet stained sofa. Luna was giddy with excitement and could barely stand still.

“Oops”, said Luna, innocently.

A strong stream suddenly burst out between her legs as she started soaking the floor in her own warm pee. Luna’s legs and feet got splashed as it cascaded down her legs, splashing Cho’s toes a little at the same time. Cho, loving pee as much as she did Quidditch, dropped down to her knees and shoved her face between Luna’s warm delightful stream.

Luna looked down, surprised to see Cho burying her face in her crotch and downing every drop of pee she was producing. She smiled and stroked Cho’s hair as she drank, holding the back of her head and pushing her face in harder.

Cho pulled back as the last drops splashed down over her chest and stared up at Luna smiling. Cho still had a mouthful of Luna’s warm pee, with remnants of it splashed all over her face. Cho stood straight up, looking down into the slightly shorter blonde’s eyes. Cho tilted Luna’s head back ever so slightly, pressing her thumb against Luna’s chin and opening her mouth.

Cho opened her mouth slowly, spilling the contents of Luna’s bladder into her own mouth. She swallowed the mouthful in one as both girls giggled quietly, “I can’t believe how adventurous you are Luna, even though you have been playing with yourself for years”.

"I do have a rather weak bladder you see. Getting excited often has that affect", Luna explained, much to Cho's delight.

“Scourgify”, Cho waved her wand and pointed it around the room, magically removing the various bodily fluids from the sofa and floor around it. She turned to Luna, casting a disillusionment charm over herself and Luna whilst quickly grabbing Luna’s hand as to not lose sight of one another.

“This should keep us hidden in the corridors, no one will see us now”, said Cho, smiling as she picked up her soiled dressing gown and threw it over the back of a chair.

Both girls quickly set off out of the common room door, hand in hand and naked as the day they were born, dripping with sweat and various bodily fluids. They headed for the room of requirement, for some guaranteed uninterrupted fun.


	3. Their Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho & Luna make their way to the Room of Requirement, for a long uninterrupted night of fun. They run into Mrs Norris in the corridors, but will Filch be far behind?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at **hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com** :)

Cho walked Luna out of the common room door, holding her slightly wet hand, into the cold dark corridors on their way to a blissful night of uninterrupted sex in the room of requirement.

The girls walked along, quietly attentive. Holding hands and moving quickly through the corridors. The girls both stopped suddenly, hearing what they thought were footsteps. They backed up against a wall. Standing perfectly still, Cho looked panicked, staring into Luna's eyes. Which barely even registered at all, she simply stared into nothingness, seemingly excited and deep in thought.

Hopefully the disillusionment charm that she had worked was good enough to keep them hidden, Cho thought to herself. It was one of the first things new members learnt in Nymphadora’s Nymphos. Tonks taught them how to conceal themselves to make it easier to get to meetings unnoticed.

“Oooh”, Luna let out a quiet yet strangely loud, sounding noise. Cho’s hand shot up to Luna’s mouth to stop any more escaping her.

Luna motioned with her eyes to the floor and they both looked down to see Filch’s cat, Mrs Norris, licking at Luna’s dirty wet toes which were still wet with her own pee.

Cho could feel Luna smiling under the hand that pressed against her mouth. She removed her hand and bent down to try and shoo the cat away, but whatever Cho did she kept coming back to Luna's toes.

Luna was trying to contain herself from the ticklish feeling of the cat’s tongue against her bare toes. Cho quickly covered her mouth again, in an attempt to try and stifle any laughs and giggles.

Unsure what to do and assuming that Filch was only moments away from at the very least, discovering Mrs Norris licking at something strange on the floor and investigating.

Luna slipped a hand down between her legs and parted them ever so slightly, spreading her lips and aiming towards the cat as it lapped at her toes. Luna somehow managed to pee again, so soon after going in the common room. A hot stream of pee splashed Mrs Norris on the head, causing her to bolt several feet away, looking very unhappy for a moment.

Luna had lost all control of her bladder and started emptying it onto the cold hard floor. She quickly squatted down in an attempt to quieten the sounds of her pee splashing loudly onto the stone floor. Again, she soaked her own feet in pee as it trickled between her toes, forming a stream of pee as it snaked its way across the floor.

Mrs Norris gingerly walked over to investigate the growing puddle. Inadvertently stepping in some, she sharply flicked her paw, shaking it off. 

Luna finished peeing and quickly stood up, as both girls looked down either end of the corridor, listening out for footsteps of an approaching Filch.

The girls slowly started to creep away from Mrs Norris, who was now sweetly distracted by the puddle of fresh warm urine on the floor, lapping away at it quite happily. Luna grinned and turned to face Cho, hand in hand again as they continued towards the room of requirement.

The girls managed to get to the wall where the door appeared to the room without attracting the attention of any other animals.

Luna stood with her back against the cold wall as Cho walked thrice up and down the corridor. Thinking to herself, ‘We need a private place with a large warm comfortable bed to have sex’.

On the third pass, a small door appeared in the wall and Cho called out for Luna. She’d lost sight of her as she'd blended into the wall.

Cho stood in front of the door as she quietly called for Luna to come over. Both girls held out their arms, as Luna made her way towards the door and the highly camouflaged Cho.

A moment later, Cho let out a quiet laugh as she felt Luna’s hands cupping her breasts, her hands had clearly found her. Cho quickly found Luna’s hand and they both made their way into the room of requirement.

Cho grabbed her wand and ran it over both herself and Luna, lifting the disillusionment charms over them both as they stared into a rather small but cosy room. Two flickering fires warmed the room from either side, with a gigantic super king sized bed in between the two fires.

The girls stared at each other grinning, as they ran towards the massive bed and jumped on. 

“This is amazing Luna. I don’t see us doing a lot of sleeping in that bed though, but we could definitely make it very messy. We should stay here all weekend!”, exclaimed Cho light heartedly, with a slight hint of seriousness about her voice.

“Shall we? The bed will get very messy, but I'm quite used to sleeping in a messy bed. The smells can be quite intoxicating”, Luna exclaimed excitedly.

“I was hoping you’d say that”, said Cho grinning from ear to ear. “How old are you Luna? Have you been playing with pee long?”, asked Cho.

"I’ve been drinking it for a few of years now, I'm twelve. It’s very good for you I’ve found, I drink my own several times a day”, Luna finished, staring into Cho’s eyes with her sweet smile and glazed over expression.

“You continue to astound me Luna. You’re amazing”, said Cho, holding Luna’s hands and staring into her beautiful mesmerising eyes, as they both sat naked and slightly damp with pee on the bed.

Cho traced a hand down Luna’s thigh, running her fingers behind her knee as Luna leant back slightly on the bed. She spread her hands out behind her and lifted the slightly wet, pee coated foot into the air.

Luna smiled as Cho traced her fingers down the back of her leg and took Luna’s heel into the palm of her hand. Cho leant closer, pushing her nose against Luna’s cute little toes as she breathed in deeply.

Luna's toes scrunched up against Cho’s face, causing a few spots of pee to flick onto her cheek. Cho grinned at Luna as she pulled her nose away, and Luna smiled back at her with her usual glazed over look, but looking significantly happier. Cho took her other hand and traced her fingers over Luna's arch, tickling the sensitive spots of Luna's cute feet and finishing on the ball of the pee drenched foot.

Cho ran her index finger along the top, coating it in Luna’s golden pee, glistening in the light of the fires that surrounded their huge bed. Cho teased a few of Luna’s toes with her fingers, before popping the wet finger into her mouth and sucking it clean.

“I’m glad you like my feet. I find them fascinating, although I'm not sure why”, Luna exclaimed excitedly.

“I know, I still don't know why I'm drawn to them so much, but I love feet. I can’t believe that you’re into the same things I am. I just wish there was more pee to go around! We should have brought something to drink”, Cho said sounding disappointed.

“Well, I do know a spell”, Luna said with an excited grin on her face. “I actually created it myself a couple of years ago. I wasn’t happy drinking pee when my body was ready to give it to me, and it can come out in so many different flavours and strengths I found. Too strong and it can make you feel sick, too weak and it doesn’t taste very good. It needs that slightly sweet and salty taste, don’t you think?”, said Luna.

Cho nodded wildly, “I can’t believe you have a spell to make me pee!”, she said excitedly.

“It tastes perfect almost every time, one time it did taste like butter beer, which was lovely but I prefer pee. It stays warm too, most of the time. I managed to make it stay warm overnight once, it was just as warm in the morning as when I made it”.

The girls were both grinning at each other, clearly both excited. Cho was almost bouncing on the bed.

“Give me your foot”, instructed Luna.

Cho happily obliged and freed up one leg, pushing it towards Luna, wiggling her toes in the air. Luna smiled, taking Cho’s heel in the palm of her hand, bringing it to her nose and giving it a gentle sniff. Luna’s eyes closed and she smiled, brushing her lips against the underside of Cho’s toes, taking a few in her mouth to taste them.

Luna placed Cho’s foot down on the bed, as she got to her knees, leaving Cho’s foot resting between her legs. Cho could feel the warmth emanating from Luna’s warm, moist crotch.

“Keep your foot still, this isn’t anything to do with the spell, but I like doing this on my feet”, Luna said casually with a smile.

Cho smiled and stared on in anticipation, as Luna reached behind her, pushing two fingers inside her rectum, with a slight look on her face as if she might be constipated. After a moment or two of her fingers wiggling around inside herself, Luna started pulling her wand out, producing the entire thing from her rectum and wiping it clean on the duvet.

Cho’s mouth dropped, seeing the size of Luna’s wand that she’d just pulled out of her rectum. She stared at Luna smiling, as she lifted her wand.

“Urina-Exiret”, Luna pointed her wand at her own tummy, and yellow sparks erupted from the wand.

Cho felt a warm splash as something hit her foot, her head rose off the bed, trying to look and see if Luna was peeing. It was yellow, but nothing much had come out, Cho just felt a small wet patch on the bed where her heel rested.

“Oh it always does that, I couldn’t work out how to stop it, but I quite like it really”, said Luna.

Luna leant back slightly on the bed, and a warm stream of pee began to gush out of her, soaking Cho’s foot as it lay between her legs.

Cho wiggled her toes, enjoying the warm sensation of Luna’s pee splashing between them, brushing them against Luna’s opening as the pee continued to gush out. Cho couldn’t believe her eyes, Luna had cast a seemingly simple charm, and had been peeing on her foot for at least a minute.

“How long will it last Luna? This is incredible”, asked Cho.

Luna smiled looking down at Cho’s soaking wet foot, as she pulled her lips slightly, causing a jet of pee to splash up Cho’s leg and into her lap.

“Oh it won’t stop, unless I want it to”, said Luna with a huge smile on her face. “I could keep going like this all night, the spell can last as long as two or three days. I think it even lasted all week once, but I might have cast it again, I can’t really remember”.

Suddenly Luna’s stream stopped and she leant forward, running her tongue all over Cho’s toes like a hungry little puppy. In between each one, lapping up her own pee, taking three or four toes at once into her mouth. Luna pulled back and sat up smiling at Cho, pee all over her face, shining in the light of the fire as a bead of pee sat dangling from her chin, just waiting to drop.

“Would you like to try it Cho? I can cast my charm on you too. Just so you know, the first time I used it I couldn’t stop peeing for about a day. I had to go to sleep while I was still going, it was quite a mess when I woke up in the morning. Luckily I was at home though, I managed to clean my room before Daddy saw it, but I had to wear a diaper for several days afterwards”.

Cho nodded wildly, smiling from ear to ear, “This is going to be a fun weekend, Luna”.

Luna smiled, beaming at Cho, clearly excited about the thought of spending an entire weekend with Cho. Finally getting to try her spell out for the first time on someone new, and that she had found someone to share her kinkiest exploits with.

Cho lay back on the bed, spreading her legs wide and placing her wet feet in Luna’s lap, ready and waiting for her to cast the charm.

“Urina-Exiret”, yellow sparks flew towards Cho. Moments later, Cho’s feet twitched in Luna’s lap a little, as a small amount of pee gushed down onto the bed below. Cho felt her bladder filling by magic, she could literally feel the charm working as her body began to wriggle around on the bed, her natural urge to hold it and find a toilet briefly kicking in. The desire to pee was so great, it began to get painful.

Cho's toes dug into the tops of Luna’s thighs as she wriggled and writhed around. Then she felt it starting, it rushed through her body and exploded harder and faster than she had ever peed in her life.

Cho’s legs kicked out into the air, her stream erupting hard and fast towards Luna. Cho’s legs shook as Luna’s hands found each foot instinctively, supporting her legs as the hot golden stream pounded her chest and face. Luna opened up wide, swallowing whatever hit her mouth, as the remainder cascaded down her almost completely flat chest, splashing into her lap.

“Do you feel like you can stop?”, asked Luna curiously.

“I don’t think so, it just feels like I need to go constantly. Like when you’ve been holding it in before you make it to a toilet, it’s so strange having that feeling all the time, but I love it! There's no relief at all, I feel like I could pee forever”, exclaimed Cho.

Luna smiled, “I do love that feeling, it doesn’t go away you know, even when you can control it. But it’s nice, I like it that way. I have found that, since using this charm every day, I have a rather weak bladder. But it just means I have to go to the toilet more, which I like. I wet the bed most nights, but the girls in my dorm just seem to ignore it”.

“But you have a constant supply of warm delicious pee, so it’s worth it. I like that you have a weak bladder, Luna. It makes me all tingly inside”, said Cho happily.

Both girls giggled, feeling elated at their new found friendship. Luna let go of Cho’s feet, as they gently set back down on the increasingly wet bed. Luna leant forward, moving between Cho’s legs and resting her head just above her crotch. She put an ear to Cho’s bladder, listening to it as it continually emptied itself, warm gushing pee splashing against Luna’s body.

“You can hear it, sounds like running water”, said Luna.

“Oh let me listen”, Cho exclaimed excitedly as she sprung up from the bed, causing her pee to spray all over Luna’s face and hair.

Luna got onto her knees and raised herself off of the bed. She held the side of Cho’s face to her pee soaked belly as she began to empty her little bladder all over the bed.

“There, do you hear it?”, asked Luna.

“Wow, that’s amazing. I can hear it gushing through you!”, exclaimed an excited Cho.

Luna let go of Cho, and both girls came face to face. Cho rose up from the bed, so close to Luna their noses brushed. Luna’s face was soaked in Cho’s golden pee, her hair half soaked through and sticking to her shoulders and back. Luna felt Cho’s breath as it ran softly over her wet lips. Her lips quivered, as it travelled through her entire body making her shiver all over.

Cho pushed her lips against Luna’s, feeling the wetness on them as their teeth tapped lightly. Cho pushed a finger against Luna’s chin, parting her lips gently as they kissed. Cho realised that for all Luna’s experience and sense of adventure she had gained on her own, this might be her first proper kiss.

Cho ran her fingers between her own stream, splashing them with warm pee and bringing them up, briefly pausing, as she rubbed them against her own lips. Cho pushed her lips back hard, caressing Luna’s face with the wet hand she’d just urinated on. Luna tasted the salty sweetness that coated Cho’s lips and kissed back hard. Her tongue peeking out and licking at her lips between each kiss.

“Oh, I’ve just thought of a fun idea”, said Luna, Cho looking very intrigued.

Luna got up and crawled across the soaking wet bed, closing her eyes and thinking hard. Suddenly a large immaculate white free standing bath appeared next to the fire. Only there were no taps, no plug hole, just the beautiful yet empty white porcelain tub.

Cho stared at Luna and both girls could tell they were thinking the same thing now. It was such a naughty idea, something Cho had never considered or thought possible with a normal supply of pee. But with both of them able to pee as much as they liked, it would be easy.

Luna got off the bed and climbed into the bath, turning to face Cho with the warmth of the fire on her back. A warm, strong jet of pee began running down Luna’s legs and splashing all over her feet. Cho grinned wildly and scrambled over the bed, splashing pee all over it and the pillows that they would be using later that night, soaking the floor as she got to the bath and climbed in.

The girls faced each other in fits of laughter at what they were doing. They glanced down at the bath, seeing the warm yellow pee splashing against their feet, and already building up a considerable amount in the bath as they ran their toes through it, kicking it playfully at each other.

“Have you done this before Luna?”, asked Cho.

Luna nodded, “Oh many times, whenever Daddy is away. It takes quite a while to fill up, but hopefully with both of us it’ll go a lot quicker”.

Cho looked stunned and excited. She looked down at her feet, seeing the pee now covering her toes, and quickly making it’s way up her foot. Cho took Luna’s hands and kissed her, then she grabbed Luna’s waist and turned her round in the bath, with her back facing her. Cho slowly sat down, feeling the warm pee against her bare bum and held her hands out for Luna.

Luna bent down and slowly sat in Cho’s lap, sitting sideways and putting an arm around Cho’s back, resting her head on Cho’s shoulder. The girls shifted around, getting comfy, rubbing their feet together and playing with each others toes.

Cho rested a wet hand on Luna’s tummy, gently running her fingers over it soothingly. The girls lay there, cuddling up, playing with each other, running their fingers over each others bodies and enjoying the warmth of the fire and the bath. Ten minutes or so passed before the bath started to feel much fuller. The pee was now covering their legs and it was creeping it’s way up Luna’s tummy.

Luna had a tiny well of pee, resting in her belly button that Cho noticed as she giggled in delight.

“That’s so cute, Luna”, Cho said, running her finger around it and dipping it into her navel.

Soon, the pee was covering Luna’s tummy, Cho could feel it rising up her own as she sat with her back against the bath. The girls felt so warm and relaxed, the scent of their own pee filling the air.

Cho had peed many times before when she was in the bath, but never when it was filling up with pee. She couldn’t wait for there to be enough to dunk her head under and swallow several huge mouthfuls.

“I wonder if anyone else has ever done anything close to this with their pee, it’s so mind blowing Luna, I wish we could tell the world about your spell!”, exclaimed Cho.

Luna smiled, “I hope we are the first”.

Luna pulled herself up, Cho enjoyed the new sensation of having pee flowing all over her tummy as she caressed it with her hands, rubbing it all over her tummy and chest. Luna went to the other end of the bath, sitting between Cho’s feet and pulling them to her lap as she offered her’s to Cho.

Both girls stared for a moment wide-eyed and excited at the soaked feet in their laps. At the same time, the girls picked a foot from the other and lifted it up slightly, leaning forward and wrapping their lips around the cute little pee soaked toes.

Cho was excited to spend some time with Luna’s feet, they were particularly cute, especially her tiny toes. Being soaked in pee made them all the more appealing. Cho licked and sucked at them, licking the first layer of warm pee off and pulling back to examine and take in the beauty of Luna’s feet.

Cho brushed her lips against each toe, feeling the shape of each one, and running her tongue between them. She pushed Luna’s foot back into the bath and between Cho’s legs. Luna felt a warm stream of pee, pushing against her toes that was gushing from Cho. Luna wiggled her toes as Cho pressed them closer to her opening.

Being Luna’s first time, she wanted to try something new with Cho, which had just popped into her head, and gently pushed her big toe against Cho’s opening. Cho felt Luna’s toe pop inside her gushing opening, and helped her to guide the others in.

Cho felt the sweet blonde trying to push more toes in, turning her foot to one side and pushing hard against Cho’s vagina, causing her to echo a loud moan.

Luna kept pushing, even though neither girl could really see what was happening, there was so much pee in the bath now. Slowly but surely, it felt like Luna had pushed three or four toes inside Cho, as Luna gave an excited squee. Cho felt around Luna’s foot, trying to feel and see what toes were left out, but to her delight there weren’t any.

“They’re all in”, Cho said grinning at Luna.

Cho felt Luna wiggle her toes in excitement as Cho’s eyes rolled back, feeling Luna’s toes flexing against her insides.

“Does that feel nice?”, Luna asked sweetly.

Cho nodded, smiling at her. Luna took that as a cue to push her foot in a little deeper, flexing her toes as she went.

Cho gave a little squeal as she felt her vagina stretching, but at the same time enjoying everything Luna was doing to her. Cho traced her fingers and tickled Luna’s arch, almost the first entire half of Luna’s foot was inside her now wiggling and squirming around.

Never in her life had Cho been so excited, although she was trying to stay in the moment, enjoying everything. She couldn’t help but think of the others, and how amazing it would be when she introduces Luna to the group, she’ll be a hero.

Cho laid back, resting her head against the bath, feeling the pee creeping up her back. Just barely starting to cover her breasts, as Luna was almost completely submerged. She continued to push her toes deeper inside Cho, as the other foot pressed hard on Cho’s tummy, not wanting to stop until she could physically go no further, always experimenting with extremes.

Luna’s long flowing hair was almost completely drenched in pee, just as Cho opened her eyes, Luna dunked her head under and soaked her entire body. She came back up with a mouthful that she quickly swallowed, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. The girls smiled at each other and laughed at the crazy, but amazing situation they found themselves in.

Cho stared at Luna as she sunk below the pee again, leaving only her eyes and nose showing. The room was so quiet she could just make out each time Luna swallowed. Over and over again, until after around the twelfth swallow, Luna came up for a break. A tiny burp escaped her as she giggled, apologising.

“This is probably high enough normally, but seeing as you don’t have any control, I guess it’s going to overflow”, Luna said plainly, followed by a smile that showed how excited this made her.

“Oh, I hadn’t thought. That’s ok though, we can make as much mess as we like in here, it’ll be fun”, Cho said smiling.

“Do you mind if I sit in your lap again? Only it’s quite a large tub and I don’t think I can keep my head out of the pee without kneeling or sitting up, Luna asked Cho politely. The pee was up to her neck now.

Cho smiled and nodded, much to her dislike. This now meant Luna’s foot had to come out of her. Cho put her hands between her legs, reluctantly and carefully guiding Luna’s foot out. Luna almost swam across the tub towards her, causing pee to splash Cho in the face, and crash down around the tub as it overflowed temporarily.

“Put your head under, it’s so warm and lovely”, said Luna.

Cho didn’t hesitate and smiled as she pinched her nose, dunking her head under. Luna quickly filled her mouth from the contents of the bath and met Cho’s mouth as she appeared, already with a mouthful of her own.

The girls shared one of their most intense, pee drenched kisses. Luna sat in Cho’s lap with one arm around her back, as the other rested against Cho’s side. Pee spilled out of their mouths, as they locked lips and exchanged mouthfuls of sweet warm, salty pee.

“You look so beautiful Cho, especially all wet and covered in pee”, exclaimed Luna adoringly.

Cho pushed her lips against Luna’s, they both felt a strong bond of love between each other, sharing something so special in such a short space of time.

Even with Luna sitting in Cho’s lap, they were both struggling to sit comfortably in the bath, Luna stopped peeing, seeing as she was the only one who could.

“I think we should empty it a little, then we can relax for a while”, said Luna.

A small slit suddenly appeared at the foot of the bath, the perfect height so that any excess pee simply overflowed out onto the floor. The girls smiled at each other and made themselves comfortable. The sound of pee splashing out of the overflow onto the stone floor, echoed around the room like a slowly trickling waterfall.

The girls sat together for a while, Luna in Cho’s lap happily peeing again as the excess simply spilled over. The girls relaxed in the warm tub, playing with each other whenever they felt like it. Cho spent most of the time with one hand cupping her cute bum, with her middle finger pushed in Luna’s rectum up to her knuckle. She gently fingered her vagina with the other, feeling her pee pushing against it with each twist and thrust.

The girls were warm, happy and contented as they sat in the huge bath of pee. Never in a million years had Cho imagined this happening with Luna, after only “knowing” her in this way for a few hours.

“Luna, isn’t it amazing how only a few hours ago, we hadn’t even shared our first kiss. Now we’re sitting in an entire bath of our own urine, with my fingers probing your deepest, cutest holes”, Cho finished with a little laugh.

But there was no reply from Luna, Cho looked down and saw her eyes were closed. Luna had fallen asleep. Cho let out a cute little “Aww”, resting her head against Luna’s as it nuzzled into her neck, feeling so close to her in that moment.

Cho couldn’t believe she’d fallen asleep in a bath of pee, and with Cho’s fingers deep into her holes. It was so cute.

Cho sat there enjoying their happy warm embrace, after a while Cho felt herself drifting off too. She knew the overflow would take care of everything, and she was so comfy so she allowed herself to slip off as she lay there with Luna in her lap, leaving her fingers buried deep inside her.

The girls continued peeing as they slept away an hour, or perhaps two, in the bath. The bath continued to overflow, covering the floor in two or three inches of warm pee from corner to corner.

Cho woke suddenly as Luna moved in the bath, causing a wave of pee to cover both of their faces. Luna didn’t wake, but Cho got a warm unexpected mouthful and woke with a start.

Cho thought it would be best to wake Luna and get into bed before one of them drowned in their own pee. But no matter what Cho did to her she couldn’t wake her. Cho fingered her holes, with several fingers at once. Cho put two fingers on Luna’s chin, pulling her mouth open and spitting a mouthful of pee in there. But somehow Luna swallowed several mouthfuls and still didn’t wake.

Cho had no choice, she slid Luna off of her lap and grabbed hold of the sides of the bath and stood up quickly. She turned around to see the pee had gone down drastically now she had stood up, but not enough to keep Luna’s head from completely submerging.

Cho squatted over her and grabbed Luna under the arms, and in one swift move, she lifted Luna up and out of the bath, propping her bum against the cool white porcelain of the bath’s edge. Cho looked at Luna with concern, but as the pee swept down her body, she heard Luna swallow, still fast asleep. Cho smiled as she gazed at her pee soaked body propped up against the bath. Pee trickled slowly out of her cute bald slid, as it did still from Cho.

Cho stared at the bed, thinking how could she get Luna into it. As she did, the bath suddenly popped up an inch or two and started to wheel itself over to the bedside. Cho smiled, then pulled Luna over the bed and onto one side.

Luna still hadn’t woken up, even though she had been submerged fully in a bath of pee, and dragged out of the bath and across the bed.

Cho climbed into bed, covering herself and Luna with the soaking wet, but luckily warm bed covers. Luckily the pee that they had both sprayed all over the bed previously had stayed warm, so it wasn’t so bad covering themselves with the sodden bed clothes.

Cho took a moment to herself, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few hours. She did so with a huge smile on her face, as she wondered how she’d get to sleep, with still a strong feeling of needing to pee constantly at the forefront of her mind.

Suddenly, Luna rolled onto her side and draped a leg over Cho. She placed an arm over her chest and nuzzled into Cho’s shoulder. Cho felt Luna’s leg pressing against her opening, as her stream soaked Luna’s leg.

But a warm happy feeling of love swept over Cho, and she forgot about everything except the beautiful pee soaked blonde cuddling up to her, after their first night of heavily pee focused lovemaking.

A few minutes passed, and Cho fell asleep so happy and contented, she hoped this feeling would never end.


	4. The Wild & Incredible Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho & Luna get to know each other a lot better in their Room of Requirement. Luna reveals some incredible spells to Cho, which change her life forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at **hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com** :)

Morning came, Cho opened her eyes and a clock appeared on the wall, telling her it was 8am. Luna was still fast asleep and had shifted around somewhat in the night. Not only did she sleep walk, but she was a restless sleeper.

Cho had hardly moved, but as she lifted the duvet she saw Luna was horizontal across the bed. Almost flat on her back with her feet tucked under a pillow and her head resting on Cho’s tummy. Cho couldn’t remember a time when she’d woken up to such a pleasant view.

The bed was absolutely sodden, and the still warm air reeked delightfully of their own urine, just like every boys toilets she’d ever been into. Cho was still peeing, although the feeling of needing to go had subsided somewhat. Cho had no desire to wake Luna, she looked so cute lying there. Cho could see everything of Luna’s, her budding breasts were completely on show, and her little slit was glistening with what must’ve been pee.

Luna’s left hand lay flat and open on the bed. Cho gently traced a few fingers over it, trying not to wake her, but thinking what a nice way it would be for her to wake up. Cho traced each of her fingers one by one, returning to her palm and running her index finger around it.

Cho suddenly felt Luna’s fingers close around her hand. She looked up to see Luna’s eyes trying to open, as she rubbed at them with her other hand. Luna looked up, seeing Cho’s ample breasts staring back at her, and spotting Cho’s face between them.

“Morning”, Cho said, smiling softly.

“I-I thought. Last night was a dream. I woke up, and thought none of it was real”.

Cho could almost see tears forming in Luna’s eyes. “Oh it was all real Luna, very real. We had a magical time last night, just look”, said Cho, pointing to the still half filled bath of pee, standing in several inches of pee that sat idly covering the floor. Not to mention the soaking wet bed.

Luna shot up, followed quickly by Cho. Luna stared around the room, making sure everything was real, turning to face Cho and smiling with her familiar glazed over look.

Luna wrapped her arms around Cho as the girls embraced each other and fell back to the bed. Luna lay with her head resting on Cho’s chest, as Cho pulled her hair back and gently stroked her cheek.

“I’ve had so many dreams, where I’ve fallen in love, or had sex with other girls. I just thought... this had been another. I’m so glad it was all real Cho”, Luna said quietly.

Cho rested a hand on Luna’s head, as Luna’s found the other. Locking her fingers tightly with Cho’s as though she never wanted to let go.

“It’s Saturday morning too, Luna. We still have all day and night, and tomorrow to have even more fun”, Cho said happily.

Luna turned her head and smiled, “You want to stay with me all weekend?”, Luna asked surprisingly.

Cho nodded and smiled at Luna, “I’d stay in here with you forever, if we didn’t have school”, Cho said lovingly.

Luna smiled, Cho had never seen her look so happy. It was something about her eyes. Cho pulled the duvet back over them, it was the weekend after all and they deserved a lie in.

Nearly an hour passed, and the girls had been laying in the same position wide awake for the past hour, albeit snuggly and warm. Everything being real and not a dream for once, seemed to be so incredibly important to Luna. Cho saying that she’d spend the weekend with her seemed like the best thing she’d ever heard.

Luna heard Cho’s tummy rumbling and looked up smiling at her, “Hungry?”.

“Starving”, replied Cho.

Cho flung the covers off, jumping to her knees as she crawled down the bed, giving Luna a wonderful sight to look at. Her naked body glistening with pee in the light of the fires. Cho looked over the end of the bed and smiled, she scooted onto her bum and dropped her feet over the end of the bed.

“There’s so much pee, Luna!”, Cho exclaimed happily, as she kicked her feet through it, splashing pee all up the walls. Cho jumped to the floor, making a loud splash as her feet submerged in the pool of pee around the bed. The pee came halfway up her lower leg as she walked slowly towards the wall, wading through the huge amounts of pee that had collected on the floor.

The door to the room suddenly appeared on the wall, along with a small U-shaped wall around it to stop the pee gushing out of the room when the door opened.

“Cho, where are you going? Someone might see you, you’re still naked and soaked in pee”, Luna asked quite simply.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind if someone sees me”, Cho whispered back, putting a finger to her lips to silence Luna.

Cho pulled the door open quietly, checking to see if anyone had appeared outside it. The coast was clear, Cho grabbed her wand and said, “Accio Pixie Puffs”.

A minute or so passed as Luna watched on, staring through the small but open door where Cho stood completely naked. A box of Pixie Puffs suddenly came flying down the corridor towards Cho, and she caught them and quickly closed the door behind her.

A small table appeared at the foot of the bed, where Cho placed the box of Pixie Puffs. Two large empty jugs appeared in place, next to the cereal, along with two large bowls.  
Cho grabbed one of the empty jugs and walked over to the bath of warm pee from last night, submerging the jug and filling it to the brim. She filled two glasses and handed one to Luna, “Thirsty?”, she said smiling.

Luna grabbed the glass and smiled, downing the tall glass of pee without taking a breath.

Cho hopped on the bed, soaking it further with her feet covered in the pee from the floor, as Luna grabbed the other empty jug.

“Exsilio”, Luna pointed her wand at her tummy, shooting white sparks at it. Nothing seemed to happen at first.

“It’s one of Mum’s, very useful. It gave me the idea for the spell we used last night”, Luna said, glancing down at the ever growing wet patch between Cho’s legs, as her pee continued to gush out.

“You won’t be able to use it until you stop peeing I doubt, but we should be able to try it later”, said Luna smiling.

Luna got to her knees on the bed, and placed the other jug underneath her, squatting down over it. Cho watched on excitedly as a few golden drops of pee splashed into the bowl, when suddenly a huge jet of thick white cum came gushing out of her. Luna’s toes curled and she almost fell flat on her face as she started to fill the jug.

Cho watched on with pure excitement in her eyes, Luna’s cum poured into the jug like a thick soup. Luna’s eyes closed and her mouth opened wide as she elicited quiet moans of joy. Her pee soaked toes spreading out in her constant state of ecstasy as she continued to fill the jug.

Luna paused, looking down to see that the jug was full enough, for now. Luna fell back onto her bum, scooting her feet forward as her toes continued to flex under the immense orgasms that her charm was giving her.

Luna grabbed both bowls and the box of cereal, tearing it open and pouring some into each bowl.

“It’s a little thicker than usual, but I hope you like it”, said Luna smiling, as she handed Cho the dry Pixie Puffs and grabbed the hot jug of her own cum. Cho held out the bowl with a look of wild excitement on her face. Luna started to slowly pour, as they both watched the cum reach the spout of the jug, pouring slowly as the thick treacle like cum fell on top of the Pixie Puffs.

Luna’s cum spread out on top of the cereal, as if she had just poured a thick yoghurt on top. The smell filled Cho up with such hunger and desire, she had never wanted something so bad in her entire life, until right now.

“Breakfast. Enjoy”, said Luna, grinning at Cho with her familiar glazed over look. Perhaps this was the reason for her expression being so familiar, given the charm she’d just used on herself.

“Luna, what was that charm you just used, what does it do?”, asked Cho, clearly dying to know.

“After breakfast, eat”, said Luna as she shoved a large spoonful of cum soaked Pixie Puffs into her mouth.

Cho took the bowl and lifted it up, taking in a deep breath. It was the breakfast she’d been longing to try, since tasting the scraps leftover from Luna’s bowl. Cho grabbed the spoon and shoved a large spoonful of the tasty cereal into her mouth and chewed. She was instantly overwhelmed by the intense flavours of the cereal and Luna’s sweet musky cum.

“Oh my god, Luna", started Cho with her mouth half full, "you must eat this every day”, said Cho, as she shovelled another spoonful in.

Luna smiled, nodding with a full mouthful herself, “I’ve been eating breakfast like this for quite a while now, every morning. When I first tried the spell, the idea came to me soon after, and I’ve eaten breakfast with it ever since. I’ve used it in other food too, did you see the cream cakes I had on the train that I was giving out? They were made with my cum, I think everyone liked them”, said Luna ever so casually.

“Luna! Oh my god, that’s incredible”, Cho exclaimed excitedly, “Who ate them, do you remember?”.

“Hermione Granger had one, she definitely liked it, I think. Harry Potter, and I think Ginny Weasley had one too. Everyone seemed to enjoy them”, said Luna smiling, looking impressed with herself.

“You’re just... amazing, Luna. I love everything about you”, Cho said almost choking back tears she was so happy and amazed at Luna.

Luna suddenly started crying and launched herself at Cho, causing them both to spill half eaten bowls of cummy Pixie Puffs all over themselves and the bed, as Luna wrapped her arms around Cho.

“No one’s… *sniff* ever said they loved anything about me before”, Luna stuttered, bursting into tears and draping herself over Cho.

Cho smiled and hugged Luna tightly. A few tears trickled down Cho’s cheek, as several soggy Pixie Puffs slowly slid down her knee.

Luna shifted around and sat in Cho’s lap. She could still feel Cho’s pee gushing out and wetting her bottom, as she continued to embrace Cho and squeeze her ever so tightly. The girls sat for a while, enjoying a warm cuddle in their own little private room. Luna had never felt this happy in her entire life.

Luna looked up, slightly puffy eyed with a wet face from tears, instead of pee or cum for once. She smiled and kissed Cho plainly on the lips and rested her head on Cho’s shoulder. The girls sat for an hour or more, occasionally drifting to sleep as Luna's cum soaked into the duvet.

Snoring gently, Luna had fallen asleep. Cho’s hand found her beautifully pert bum again. Cho felt around for Luna’s ass hole, and slipped her middle finger into her tiny opening. Her hole repeatedly contracted around Cho’s finger before settling down, as she slid the entire finger in, feeling the warmth of her rectum around her finger.

Almost immediately, even though Luna was still asleep, her pussy began to gush. The smell of pee was replaced by Luna’s sweet musky scent, as it soaked Cho and the already sodden bed. Cho noticed Luna’s toes curling a few times as they brushed against her leg. A few sweet noises escaped her, as her body twitched in her lap, but she didn’t seem to wake up. Cho couldn’t believe what was happening. Even though she had suspected when Luna made breakfast, Cho hadn’t realised the spell worked the same way as the pee spell.

Cho’s mind raced with thoughts of how amazing this would make things in the Nymphos group. Some girls struggled with squirting, especially new and inexperienced girls. Cho desired to tell Luna everything about the group, but literally couldn’t because of the unbreakable vow everyone took when joining. She had to tell the girls all about this Monday night, and get Luna involved as soon as possible.

Luna suddenly woke up and fell flat on her back across Cho’s lap, her finger still deep inside her rectum. Luna’s legs shot out straight and flailed around as she arched her back.

Luna was clearly experiencing an intense orgasm and Cho decided to make it better, by drilling and twisting her finger inside Luna’s warm rectum. Luna squirted so hard, she cleared the bed by several feet, dousing the fire with cum. Luna convulsed on the bed, shaking all over as she continued to gush in hard rapid expulsions.

Luna’s body suddenly became limp and Cho pulled her finger out quickly, before Luna trapped her hand again. Luna lay with her legs slightly spread, her bum resting across Cho’s lap, completely out of it, seemingly passed out as she continued to pour onto the bed.

Cho giggled at the sight of Luna passed out, her legs and feet were splattered in her own cum as it poured out between her legs. Still with some force, but no longer squirting halfway across the room. Cho wished she wasn’t trapped under Luna, so she could latch her mouth around her warm flowing opening. When suddenly the room produced a large glass, which floated in front of Cho, hovering above Luna’s crotch.

“I love this room”, Cho said smiling, as she grabbed the glass and tucked it between Luna’s legs. Cho felt the warmth radiating through the glass as it filled. She filled it until it could hold no more, and brought it to bear directly under her nose.

The scent and warmth was intoxicating. Cho's head was swimming with lust and excitement, it was almost hot to the touch.

Cho opened up and began to drink, savouring every warm, thick mouthful. Feeling warmer as the treacle-like cum, slowly slid down her throat and into her tummy. Never had Cho been able to drink so much cum at once, you were lucky to catch a few strong squirts and get a mouthful a few times a night. This also tasted amazing, like no cum she’d ever had before, and never this warm or thick. It slid down so easily, Cho could have drunk several large glasses without stopping.

Cho finished the tasty treat and pulled the glass away, breathing finally as cum dripped down her chin, hitting her chest as she stared wide eyed at Luna. Cho dropped the glass on the bed and called Luna’s name trying to wake her. She stroked a hand around Luna’s face, trying gently to rouse her, but nothing. Cho had a naughty thought and grabbed the empty glass and began to fill it again from her new favourite drinking fountain.

Seconds later, Cho pulled the full glass away, spilling some on Luna's tummy, as she brought it back up and poured it slowly, all over Luna’s face. Cho emptied the glass, and Luna started coming round. After a few bleary seconds, Luna wiped the cum out of her eyes and sat up in Cho’s lap smiling.

“That’s my new favourite way to wake up”, Luna said slowly, smiling at Cho. Cho gave Luna a huge open mouthed kiss, encompassing both of Luna’s sodden lips, as they shared a sloppy warm cum-soaked kiss.

“That spell is incredible Luna, your mum created it?”, asked Cho inquisitively.

“She did, it was in one of her spell books I found after she died. The first time I used it, I made a bit of a mess. It’s a bit like my peeing charm, the first time tends to last a while. Only I passed out and woke up in a mess several hours later", recalled Luna happily.

"There’s this lovely spot near home, with a little stream where I like to sit down and masturbate by the water. I’d been trying for days to make this particular charm work, when suddenly it did. It erupted out of me with such force, that it made a hole in my underwear, my head was swimming and I just passed out. I woke up hours later, it was dark and my legs and feet were soaking in cum, it was still gushing out. I had to walk back to the house, which was difficult as the orgasms kept coming. Which was lovely, but made it difficult. I made quite a mess in the house too, but luckily Daddy was away for the weekend”.

Cho just stared at Luna smiling and Luna smiled back.

“Can I try it Luna? I so want to be able to cum like you can”, Cho asked.

“You can, but later. As fun as it is, I don’t want to sit alone for hours if you pass out. It’s very intense the first time you use it. Especially if we’re having sex, the charm causes you to cum whenever you experience anything sexual, the first time is quite a challenge. It’s quite a combination. We can do it when we go to bed tonight. Besides, I don’t think it would work properly while you can’t stop peeing, but that should go off soon”.

“Ok”, Cho said excited, whilst slightly disappointed at the same time.

“There is another charm which I think you’ll like too. It goes really well with Exsilio, the charm that makes you cum and orgasm. I can try this one on you if you like?”.

Cho’s eyes lit up and she nodded wildly, not even caring what it was.

Luna smiled and grabbed her wand, as Cho sat on the bed with her feet stretched out staring at Luna with a huge smile on her face.

“Pedimas”, Luna flourished her wand at Cho’s feet, as cute pink sparks shot out and tickled her toes.

Luna smiled mischievously at Cho and bent down to give Cho’s foot one continuous long lick from heel to toe, encompassing all five toes in her mouth and pushing the her tongue along the bottom of Cho’s toes.

Luna felt Cho’s toes curl as they rested in Luna’s warm mouth. She pulled back, staring up at Cho as she grabbed hold of the soaked duvet and moaned incredibly loudly. A few moments passed, as Cho regained her composure, smiling once again at Luna as she tried to understand what this incredible charm had just done.

“It makes your feet incredibly sensitive. I can climax simply by sucking my big toe”, Luna said with a smile on her face.

Cho stared at her, lost for words. Her mouth hung open a little as she kept staring from Luna, then back at her feet.

Luna wasn’t sure if she believed her or not, so she decided to prove it. Luna bent down, taking Cho’s toes in her warm mouth. Her tongue coated the base of Cho’s foot as it ran up and down it, occasionally pulling back to flick her tongue between her toes and take it in turns sucking at each.

From the moment Luna began, Cho’s toes had curled over and over again, her head thrashed around as she felt incredibly hot. Amazing sensations flowed through her body, as Luna ran her warm wet tongue all over her foot.

After only about thirty seconds, Cho’s toes curled one final time, so hard, Luna couldn't hold her mouth around them any longer. Luna pulled back, strings of saliva still connecting her to Cho’s toes, and watched as Cho’s legs flung apart and she arched her back on the bed. She unleashed a huge squirt of cum straight at Luna. It soaked her chest and face, as Luna quickly ran her fingers over the bottom of Cho’s feet, teasing and tickling them, causing Cho’s orgasm to last much longer than normal as she came continuously, soaking Luna and her surroundings.

Luna stopped and smiled, staring at Cho as she shook uncontrollably on the bed. Oozing out of her still, a warm trickle of cum as her whole body convulsed for a moment before she passed out. Luna began to eat the warm cum that continued to seep out of Cho’s vagina.

Only a minute or so passed before she felt Cho stirring. She looked up to see she had come round and heard her call Luna’s name, softly in her sweet, Scottish accent.

“I’ve never passed out before, that was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever experienced, Luna. Just by licking my foot?”, asked Cho.

Luna smiled and nodded, “Good, isn’t it. It’s another charm I created, I always had a fascination with my own feet. I used to suck my own toes all the time as a young child. I eventually felt a sexual attraction to them. I couldn’t really explain it, I just found them incredibly arousing. Some nights, I spend hours sucking my own toes, it can make quite a mess”, Luna said grinning.

Cho stared at Luna, too exhausted from her intense orgasm to say anything, she just smiled and her head hit the pillow.

“Daddy is often away for days at a time. I always play with myself when I’m alone. I’d been trying to create the spell for a while, when I suddenly made it work one summer’s afternoon, when I was sitting naked in the garden. I grabbed my foot and pulled in to my face, licked my toes, and the feeling was incredible. I was so excited, I jumped up and started running towards the house. But after a few steps I collapsed on my hands and knees. A huge jet of cum squirted out of me, hitting my heels, which made it worse. I writhed around on the ground for several minutes, rolling around in the grass, convulsing and cumming like you just did. After I calmed down, I tried crawling, but it was worse. My toes dragged against the grass and I could feel each blade between my toes, and I came again, and again. It took me several attempts and about forty-five minutes to make it to my front door.

I ended up passing out for a while on the steps outside the door, I’m not sure how long I was out, but when I woke up there was quite a lot of cum. It was quite funny really, although I don’t know how I would’ve explained it, if Daddy had come home early. When I got inside, I managed to walk and crawl my way over to a chair. I made quite a mess, and passed out in the chair until the morning. Luckily Daddy wasn’t due home for another day, and when I woke up I could walk around without collapsing and squirting on everything. The sofa was dripping wet, I had to spend quite a while cleaning up. But when I tried the spell again later that night, it was just as good, but I could walk a lot further without collapsing to my knees, but it still happens from time to time. Now I have someone to play with my feet, it’ll be a lot more fun”.

Cho hadn’t stopped smiling, although she had kept her eyes closed through most of Luna’s fascinating story.

“I have a feeling, I will never stop saying this Luna, but you are amazing”, said Cho.

“Oh, you’ve stopped peeing”, said Luna, surprised. “Your orgasm must have knocked it out, can you still pee? Sit up, if you can, you should tuck your feet in close and pee on them. I often do it, kind of an endless circle of orgasms”, said Luna, grinning slightly more than usual.

Luna held out her hands, helping Cho sit up on the bed. Her feet brushed against Luna’s body as she did, causing a shiver all over, as another hot sensation coursed through her body.

“I still feel like I need to go, but I like that, as long as I can control it. Does that ever stop?”, asked Cho.

“It does lessen, but when you’re under the influence of the charm, you will probably always feel like you need to go. I think it’s because you can, your bladder is always full and ready. Try and pee now”, said Luna as she helped Cho tuck her feet in tight together.

A tiny warm dribble of cum leaked out onto Cho’s heels, followed quickly by a strong smelling, stream of warm pee. It shot out at some speed, splashing Luna before getting it under control. Cho found she could easily control the amount of pee she produced now, and let a gentle trickle out. It started on Cho’s heels and snaked it’s way slowly along the side of each foot, falling and trickling down between her arches, as her toes curled with the warmth and sensation of the pee.

Cho felt the intensity build inside her again, as the warmth and feeling of the pee trickling over her feet caused another orgasm. Her stream of pee suddenly stopped and was replaced by cum as it shot out over her feet, cleaning away the pee as it soaked them, causing yet more intense feelings to rush through her body.

Cho’s feet flung out, spraying pee and cum all over Luna, as she collapsed back on the bed. Luna smiled and grabbed a couple of pillows, positioning them carefully under Cho’s legs to elevate her feet off the bed and give her some time to rest.

“Thanks”, said Cho smiling, sounding breathless as her head hit the pillow again.

Luna shifted back on the bed and buried her face between Cho’s sopping wet crotch. Luna drank her in and sunk her tongue in and out of both her holes, as Cho lay there exhausted from Luna’s new charms.

Several fun, enjoyable hours passed. Amazingly, Cho’s feet became bearable to touch without causing her to orgasm immediately. Luna thought it might be because Cho was quite a bit older, than when Luna first tried it. But really she had no idea. Cho was the only person Luna had used the charm on. So she had no idea how other people would react to it.

The girls sat on the bed, quietly eating their third bowl of cummy Pixie Puffs. The only food they had, but funnily enough neither of them minded, as they took it in turns to provide the “milk”. Cho gently toyed with Luna’s wet opening, rubbing her toes against her tiny clit. As Luna sat with her legs spread, oozing onto the bed, and Cho’s toes.

“I hope I won’t spoil anything by saying this. But, would you like to be... my girlfriend, Cho? I’ve never asked anyone to be my girlfriend, or boyfriend”, Luna stuttered a little, but said the last few words very quickly, not quite believing she’d said them, turning rather red in the face as she gave a cute nervous smile at Cho.

Cho smiled and stared at Luna for a moment, her smile seemed to start fading quickly, anticipating probably the biggest knock back of her life.

“I’d like that very much, Luna”, said Cho choking out her name with so much happiness inside her.

Luna stared at Cho, not quite believing what she’d heard, running over what Cho had said to her in her head a few times to make sure she hadn’t misheard, and suddenly she started to cry.

“Oh Luna”, said Cho caringly as both girls leant in for a hug, Luna grabbed onto Cho tightly like she never wanted to let her go, sobbing into her shoulder tears of absolute happiness.

Cho couldn’t help but well up, she hadn’t remembered feeling this happy ever, apart from the night she’d been invited to join Tonks’ group perhaps. Luna pulled away from Cho, as they both locked eyes. Tears were streaming down Luna’s face.

“Aww Luna, don’t cry”, said Cho, as she wiped away her tears.

And with that, Luna dried up and stopped crying, with a few sobs she was done and back to her smiley happy self. Luna continued to stare at her, with a look of such intense love. Cho knew this meant more to her than she could know, and although she hated the thought of bringing it up, especially now, she had to say something to gauge whether Luna would still be open to sex with other girls, now they were girlfriends.

“Luna, I hope this doesn’t upset you, I hope it makes you even happier if that’s possible right now. But… as you’ve probably guessed, I’ve been with other girls before. While I’ve never felt closer to anyone like I do with you, I do, quite often, have sex with a few close friends. I’d like you to be a part of that, with me. I know they will love you just as much as I do, but they’re a big part of my life too and I wanted to be honest with you straight away”, Cho finished with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, that she’d just crushed Luna’s world.

Luna’s eyes lit up, much to Cho’s relief and straight away she happily asked, “Do I know any of them?”.

Cho had never felt more relieved. She was so excited about what Luna and she had together in this short time. But this had to be part of their lives if they were going to be together. She thought carefully, she couldn’t start listing off everyone in the group, but a few carefully chosen names who she thought Luna would like, and be excited about.

“Yeah, I think so, one for sure”, said Cho smiling. Luna looked so excited, she was glad she’d decided to tell her this, albeit half truth now. If she was this excited about hearing a few names, wait until she sees the true scale of everything, Cho thought.

“Hermione”, said Cho excitedly with a huge grin across her face. Luna’s eyes lit up as she heard the name.

“I… never would’ve thought it. I thought she liked Ron, it’s obvious, I thought she liked boys. I assumed she was a virgin too”, said Luna all giddy.

“Oh I think she does, she likes boys too. She’s been with a few boys, but prefers a girls touch”, said Cho happily.

“So, there’s also Padma, and Katie Bell”, said Cho plainly as if it was no big news, also not wanting to give away that Padma was involved with her sister.

Luna's eyes widened again, “Padma, she’s a Ravenclaw too, and Katie Bell, Chaser for Gryffindor?”.

Cho nodded and smiled at Luna, “They won’t believe me when I tell them about the spells you’ve created and what we’ve been doing. I can’t wait for us to show them!”.

Cho smiled to herself, happy that Luna was open to having a relationship like this, having sex with other girls was important to Cho. It was so important, if they were to have a truly special relationship, with all the girls at Nymphadora’s Nymphos.


End file.
